


Everything I Do (I Do It For You)

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Harry, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It's gonna be perfect," Harry whispers, taking Louis' face in both of his hands, nosing close but not yet kissing him. "Always is. You always make everything perfect."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good. Whenever your heat finally kicks in, I'll make sure to treat you perfectly too... I'm gonna bond you so hard."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>or, Harry's heat is coming up and they've planned to finally bond, so Louis decides to plan a very eventful and loving week leading to said bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Do (I Do It For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniMangaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMangaFan/gifts).



> Thank you to MiniMangaFan for the wonderful prompt. Also, thank you [Bonnie](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/) and [Aaya](http://unwrittenheart.tumblr.com/) for everything else. Another big thanks to the mods for putting this thing together — this fandom definitely needs more Omega Harry fics!! Enjoy!
> 
> — Kat Xx

 

**Everything I Do (I Do It For You)**

 

 

“ _For the Hot Stone Envy service, we have an opening for noon today, two tomorrow at eleven and one, but then we’re booked until Monday of next week. We also have an opening at two tomorrow for the Sugar Foot Scrub Therapy session and an opening at three for a massage. You’ll have to chose between Swedish or Deep Tissue but both are very wonderful and I’m sure you’ll enjoy them_.”

“Oh no,” Louis is quick to correct the man on the phone as he picks at his socks a little, “It’s not for me, it’s for my mate. Kind of a big occasion coming up and I wanted to plan something special for him and his sister. They haven’t seen each other in a while and she’ll be in town and—shit.” He shakes his head, grinning down at the sheets a little. His mate always seems to make him a little crazy, even if Louis’ just thinking about him.

Thankfully, when the man chuckles he sounds more amused than anything.

“Sorry for rambling,” Louis continues, “Just a bit excited is all. If I do all three of those—whatever it is you said—tomorrow, will I be able to book it for two?”

With a sweet voice, the man answers, “ _Of course. It’ll start at one so we ask that your mate and his sister be here by twelve fifty by the latest, just so we can make sure they’re here so we can have everything ready. We also_ …”

Louis nods and hums along, listening to the guy list off what they prefer that ‘his mate and sister’ wear and bring. He quickly finds a sticky note to write the list down, tearing it off when the list isdone and sticking it to his laptop, then writing down the time and their phone number on another just in case.

After hanging up, Louis relaxes back in his big chair, doing a couple spins to ride out the giddiness he feels at the moment. Forget the fact that he’s the second best Executive Producer in London—next to his rival and secret best friend, Liam Payne—and that he probably has a meeting to go to or something of the order, and Louis is just a normal lad trying to give the love of his life everything he could ever possibly want.

Harry. Louis smiles just thinking his name, let alone thinking about his infectious laugh and beautiful smile and sexy arse. Louis loves Harry with all his heart and will stop at nothing to make him happy.

Hence the probably-expensive-but-Louis-doesn’t-care spa day he just planned for Harry and his sister, Gemma.

Recently, Harry has been complaining a lot more about how much his feet hurt after his seemingly long days at the day-care, as well as his lower back, and no matter how much Louis tries to pretend, his massages could never compare to that of a professional. It only seemed logical when Louis was trying to think of surprises for Harry that he call up one of the best spa and massage service companies around.

Also, Gemma leaves for Paris on Friday, the day after tomorrow, and Louis knows Harry wants to spend good quality time with his sister before she leaves—again.

His work phone beeps, signalling that his secretary is requesting to speak with him, so Louis pulls himself back to his monster mahogany desk, folding the two sticky notes and stuffing them in his pocket before shaking himself out. Time to put on his Professional Louis mask and face the music.

 

Later that night, Louis is reclining on his favorite sofa, popping popcorn in his mouth every few minutes or so, as he watches Harry and Gemma bicker over which movie to watch for the evening. It’s already dark out, late, so they probably shouldn’t even be watching a movie anyway, but Harry insisted and neither Louis nor Gemma could ever resist.

Also, Louis knows Harry is bound to fall asleep ten minutes in anyway, with the help of a little wine and some cuddling, so he’s not too worried about him losing sleep.

They finally settle on Pacific Rim and Louis tries not to smile too wide (it is one of his favorite movies) as Gemma puts it on and Harry bounds back over to the sofa Louis is on and collapses in his lap. “Ooof!” Louis chuckles despite the slight shoot of pain he feels in his knee, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry tips his head back to rest on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis can’t help it when he presses his nose to the soft skin of Harry’s neck, breathing in.

“Not at all,” he whispers, squeezing Harry’s hip then forcing him to stand up so he can shift around. Harry looks confused for all of two seconds before Louis pulls him back between his spread legs. This way, Harry’s long legs settle across the sofa with his back against Louis’ chest. He’s down far enough that Louis can rest his chin on top of Harry’s head, the soft vanilla scent of his shampoo making Louis smile.

As the movie starts, Gemma sits forward on her own sofa, reaching out for the selection of remotes sitting on the glass table. Louis watches, hiding his smirk in Harry’s mane as the orange haired alpha hesitates. “Which one dims the lights?” she asks, glancing up at Louis and Harry.

Louis smiles again, fingers digging into Harry’s hip, as Harry answers for him. “Blue one’s for the lights. Black one with the silver square buttons is for the blinds.”

“I didn’t ask about the blinds,” Gemma points out as the lights go out.

“I know,” Harry replies, hooking an ankle over Louis’. His voice goes that soft tone it does when he’s asking Louis for something, or any other alpha he’s close to, like his sister or Liam or Niall. “Can you retract them though? Wanna be able to see the moon.”

Gemma rolls her eyes but she does so, and Louis mentally shakes his head; Harry swears he doesn’t do it on purpose: use that voice to get what he wants, but Louis knows better. He’s been with Harry for a year now, of course he knows.

Soon, lights from all over London are twinkling into view, as well as some stars and the moon, and Harry seems to settle back against Louis even better now. Louis inhales Harry’s sweet, sweet omega scent, then tries his hardest to pay attention to the movie for the time being with his arms around Harry’s warm frame.

Not even ten minutes pass and Louis can hear Harry’s soft snoring, the almost silent hiccups escaping his pink lips and the rise and fall of his chest, all making Louis feel like he’s the luckiest man in the world. Sleeping Harry is a favorite of his—Harry in general, really, but watching Harry sleep may be one of his favorite pastimes.

He waits a few minutes before as carefully as he can slipping out from behind Harry, lifting him up from the sofa. Harry only sniffles a little, snuggling close with his nose pressed to Louis’ shoulder, but otherwise he settles and Louis has no trouble taking him to their bedroom and tucking him in. He takes a picture, sending it to Gemma even though she’s just down the hall, as well as Liam and Niall and Zayn.

After pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead, Louis makes his way back out to the living room, stopping by the kitchen to grab himself a water bottle. Gemma is exactly the same way she was when he left, except now she’s staring at her phone instead of the TV.

“Hey Gem,” he murmurs, getting his own phone out again and pulling up the email he made earlier and saved. He sits carefully on the glass table in front of her, typing in her email and pressing send. “You can’t tell Harry.”

She gives him an odd look. Louis gestures at her phone after it pings, then waits until after she’s done reading and looks up at him with wide eyes. Keeping his voice down, Louis explains. “Harry’s heat is supposed to start sometime next week and we’re… finally going to bond… like, all the way. I know how big of a deal this is to him and so I’ve been thinking up ways to, what’s the word, romance him all this week. I want to make him happy.”

“You do.” Gemma sits up, taking one of Louis’ hands in her own and squeezing. Her eyes are sincere, just like Harry’s or Anne’s get whenever they’re in a sentimental mood. “You make him so happy…”

For a moment he lets that sink in, lets himself feel a little proud for making Harry’s older alpha sister happy, for getting her approval even though she practically hated him when they first met. Besides making Harry happy and making sure Harry knows he’s loved, Louis has always strived towards making Harry’s family happy too.

He smiles a little to himself, then pulls out the extra card for his bank account that he usually gives to Harry, handing it over to Gemma. “Don’t go too crazy, but you guys can go out for lunch before, as long as you’re there at least fifteen before. And he’s been wanting some new head-scarves. There’s this little boutique on York St. near the Chiltern Firehouse—I took you all there for Harry’s birthday this year?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Gemma says with a nod, waving him off a little. “I think I’ll manage. You staying in late tomorrow then?”

Louis sighs, rubbing at his eyes a little. “Got a meeting with a client and their people tomorrow evening. Face-timing them. They’re in LA and it’ll be ten in the morning for them.” He feels guilty, knowing that he does this a lot—staying late at work, always having to make or take calls—but this week has been particularly busy since he’s taken all of next week off for Harry.

She’s nodding across from him, eyes warm and smile pretty. She squeezes his hand again, then gets the TV remote to turn the TV off. “You know he loves you,” she says once they’re sitting in complete silence, “He’ll always love you. Even if you get a little busy with work sometimes.”

“Yeah, I know. And I love him too…” After a long moment of silence, Louis brooding in his thoughts a little while, reassuring himself, he gets up and stretches, nudging Gemma’s feet with his own. “Don’t let him wear his hair down, don’t want it too tangled up or anything, yeah? Goodnight.”

“’Night,” she calls after him as he pads his way down the dark hallway and into his and Harry’s bedroom.

He flicks the light on for only the few seconds it takes to make sure nothing was left on the floor between the door and his side of the bed, then shuts the door behind himself. Harry snuggles up close to him as soon as he’s plugged his phone in, stripped to his boxers, and is under the covers, and Louis wraps his arms around Harry to pull him closer.

“Love you,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He falls asleep, still feeling a little guilty but at the same time knowing deep down that Harry really doesn’t care, and with a faint smile and Harry warm in his arms.

-

Louis barely has time to shut his flat’s door before Harry’s crashing into him, forcing him back against the door and engulfing him in the tightest hug ever. “God, I love you so much,” Harry says, muffled by Louis’ jacket but not seeming to care.

“I love you too,” Louis says back, holding Harry close, breathing in his scent and smiling, content after a long day of not having Harry around. “Missed you a lot too.” Because it’s true. He always misses Harry, even if he’s only gone at work for a couple of hours. But it’s especially bad when it’s an all day thing.

The only reason Louis is flooded with guilt is because he knows Harry was busy today, what with having work at the day care in the morning then his eventful afternoon with Gemma.

“Always miss you,” Harry whispers back. After Louis pulls away—just enough to see Harry’s happy and sated eyes—he sneaks a hand under Harry’s shirt, thumbing at the dimples at the bottom of his spine. He’s so in love with this boy, so happy Harry feels the same way. He doesn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have Harry.

“M’last day is tomorrow then we’ve got a whole week off together. You won’t have to miss me for much longer,” he states happily, and Harry grins so wide that Louis’ knees almost buckle. He presses a soft kiss to Harry’s soft cheek, feeling giddy when he hears the way Harry’s breath hitches right before he kisses Harry properly.

He catches Harry’s bottom lip between his own, giving it a nip or two, then sneaking his tongue in to catch with Harry’s. Harry instantly gives Louis control—like always, a small huff that Louis catches with his own mouth, body going almost limp against Louis’. And Louis loves it, this, the way Harry gives over trust so easily, like he’d let Louis do anything without question, like Louis’ his whole world.

Louis knows exactly how he feels.

Even though Harry lets Louis take control, he still kisses back, still shows that he likes this and wants this just as much as Louis does. His fingers grip Louis’ biceps, heart racing and breath rapid. Louis’ heart swells at how affected Harry always seems to get from kissing Louis.

They’re startled apart by Gemma’s voice yelling at them from somewhere in the flat. “You better not be fucking! Save that for after I leave tomorrow and come help with dinner Hazza!”

Harry chuckles but he presses one last kiss to Louis’ waiting lips before skipping his way to the kitchen, where, Louis presumes, Gemma is waiting. After making a detour to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, Louis dips his head in the guest bedroom to see that Gemma is packed and ready to go tomorrow, then sneaks his way into the kitchen.

He smiles when he sees Harry holding a bowl of something over his head and out of reach from Gemma’s grabby hands. “Give it back, Harold,” she’s saying in a scolding tone, though the smile on her face is genuine.

“No!” Harry squeals, Louis watching as she starts tickling him under his arms and on his sides.

Louis’ able to stand in the doorway and watch for a whole five seconds before Harry’s laughing too hard and he drops the bowl. Luckily, Louis’ close enough that he reaches out just in time to catch it before it breaks on his kitchen floor and sends—frosting?—all over.

“Careful you two,” he murmurs without looking up while he swipes a finger in the lemon frosting and tastes it.

Harry snatches the bowl out of his hands before he can get another taste, sliding it on the countertop next to a pan of perfectly round sugar cookies. “The frosting is for the cookies guys.” He glares a little at both Louis and Gemma, but really he just looks like a disgruntled kitten and Louis smiles more as he ruffles Harry’s long curls a little.

“I won’t take any more frosting until you two promise not to destroy our kitchen, yeah?” Though Louis says this, he and Harry, and probably Gemma too, know he won’t steal any more of the delicious frosting. Whatever Harry wants, Harry gets, as Zayn would say.

Gemma huffs but she nods and she’s smiling, so Louis just squeezes Harry’s shoulder and steps back so he’s standing in the doorway again. “Don’t be too long. I’ll go start a movie or something. Oh and—” He peeks back around the doorway and looks at Gemma, “—Did you put the card back?”

“It’s in my wallet,” Harry answers for her. Louis smiles and nods, eyes lingering on Harry’s pretty eyes for a second longer than necessary before he goes to pick a movie he knows both Harry and Gemma will like to put on in the living room.

His phone rings, and it’s the number he’s been waiting for all week, so he sneaks off to his office and shuts the door. It’s his assistant, and it turns out that his reservation for the Cupid’s Capsule at The London Eye on Friday is set and everything will be ready, as well as their dinner at The Wolseley right after. He thanks his assistant after writing the times and everything down, then quickly hangs up when there’s a knock at the door.

“Forget to do something in the office today?” Harry asks as he slips in, and Louis watches with amusement and wonder— _how on earth did I get to be so lucky?!_ —as Harry makes himself comfortable right in Louis’ lap, like he owns it.

(He basically does, but Louis won’t admit to anything.)

“Sure, maybe,” he answers, pressing kisses up the side of Harry’s neck, nuzzling there and soaking up his wonderful scent. He knows he’s being vague, and he also knows how much Harry hates that, but— “It’s a surprise, don’t complain.”

“So many surprises,” murmurs Harry, who’s voice is a little lower, softer; he’s letting Louis’ soak up his scent, letting Louis’ own scent wash over him, blanketing the air around them thickly. “Making me feel like a bad b—”

“Don’t,” Louis cuts him off sharply, nails digging into the skin at Harry’s hips, teeth nipping at that special spot on his neck as he pumps his hips up just enough. Harry gasps, squirming a little while Louis continues, “ _Don’t_ ever think you are anything less than perfect to me, okay? I love you and I think you are the perfect boyfriend and I don’t ever want to hear you say otherwise. Alright?”

Harry nods, his hips dipping back against Louis who’s half hard, and Louis can’t stop the almost silent growl that rips from his throat. “Feels good babe,” he whispers, dragging his teeth over the most sensitive spot of Harry’s neck again. He stops Harry though, hands holding tight to Harry’s hips and teeth biting at Harry’s shoulder to get him to still. “You know we can’t love. We’ve got a guest and she’d rip me apart if she knew I fucked you within her hearing range.”

“We’re not in her hearing range though,” Harry pleads, and if Louis didn’t know any better he’d say Harry’s heat is starting earlier than they both thought. But Harry just stopped taking his suppressants Tuesday—it always more than a few days for Harry’s heat to kick in after he’s off them—and Louis can practically smell the amount of slick he’s creating.

Not nearly enough to mean his heat is starting though. Not yet.

Louis chuckles once Harry’s words sink in. “Not while we’re whispering, no,” he agrees, “But you’re never quiet when I’m fucking you and I don’t think either of us could settle right now for anything less than that.”

Harry sighs but Louis knows he knows that Louis is right, and they both take a couple minutes to calm down, the air around them cooling and settling while they do. When Louis feels like he can breathe properly again without feeling the need to jump Harry’s bones, he forces Harry up out of his lap and follows. Harry’s eyes snag over the notes Louis’ just written down, and Louis is quick to push him towards the door while covering them with a different folder.

“No peeking,” he scolds, offering Harry a smug smile. Harry just pouts, his bottom lip pointing out and arms crossed, eyes twinkling. Louis almost never turns Harry down when he pouts, but he knows the wait will be worth it so he wraps Harry up in a tight hug, kissing his temple. “You can wait, yeah? Promise it’ll be worth it.”

“Better be,” Harry mutters, though he’s smiling when they pull apart so Louis knows he really isn’t upset. “Come on then, dinner’s ready. Gemma’s probably out there brooding because she’s all alone.”

“Alright then, better go,” Louis chuckles, knuckles pressing to the small of Harry’s back on their way out into the hall.

-

Just like the website said, there’s a table with some delicious looking chocolates and champagne that they both dig in to as soon as they start the half hour ride. Harry’s clinging to Louis like a lifeline, which, yeah, and he keeps feeding Louis little chocolates and giggling when Louis nips at his fingers before letting them go.

There’s a hostess in the corner that looks half amused and half fond, before she slips back into whatever small room it is that the workers stay in when they aren’t needed. The lights of night-time London sparkle all around them and Harry’s eyes look even brighter when reflecting them.

Not as bright as his smile though, and Louis knows that he chose the perfect spot for their date night.

He fills up their champagne flutes then pulls Harry to stand with him in front of the glass wall, arm tight around his waist. It’s quiet except for the sounds from the city below and the soft piano music floating through seemingly invisible speakers. And, after Louis holds his own breath for long enough, he can hear Harry’s steady breathing.

“’S beautiful, innit? Almost as beautiful as you.”

“Stop it.” Harry nudges Louis’ side but he’s blushing, tucking his face against Louis’ shoulder while they watch the city buzz below them.

It isn’t until Harry’s glass is empty that either of them move, Louis taking it back to the table to refill it. Only a little though, because he doesn’t want Harry to get too buzzed when they haven’t even eaten yet. When he comes back it’s to find Harry leaning closer to the glass, hand flat against it and eyes scanning below them.

They’re at the top now and Louis knows Harry isn’t too fond of heights when he can actually see how high they are, like now, so he presses the glass into his hand while pulling him to stand further back. “Careful love, don’t make yourself sick,” he whispers in Harry’s ear, watching Harry’s very pink lips as he sips down his drink.

Louis left his glass at the table for a reason, and when Harry’s glass is empty again he swoops in to kiss him deeply, drawing a soft groan from his perfect lips. “Don’t drop the glass,” he commands softly before claiming Harry’s lips again.

Harry responds in kind. He doesn’t drop the glass as he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, kissing back fervently while still giving Louis control.

They only pull apart when they hear a squeak from the other side of the capsule. Louis looks up at the hostess who’s blushing like crazy and trying to look everywhere but at them. “Yeah?” he calls, holding Harry close under his arm.

“We’re back at the bottom,” the girl, a beta, Louis presumes, says back, still not meeting his or Harry’s eyes.

“Alright, give us a minute, thank you,” he says to her, waiting until she disappears again before stealing another kiss from Harry’s lips. He takes Harry’s empty glass and sets it on the table on the way to the doors, the noise from the crowds outside getting louder. He grimaces a little, keeping Harry tucked under his arm and pressed to his side. “Time for dinner now. Keep your eyes down on the way to the car, yeah? Don’t want people to see how… randy you are right now.”

Harry glares daggers at him but Louis knows he isn’t really upset by what he said, and he squeezes Harry’s hip once. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist. You know I don’t mean it in a bad way.” And just for extra measure, he adds, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry whispers back before their hostess is coming out and opening the doors for them.

Louis quickly pulls Harry onto the platform, then down through the small crowd that’s accumulated ever since someone on the sidewalk recognized Louis and asked for his autograph earlier when they first got here. He feels his heart rate slow and the tension in his shoulders leave once Harry is safe with him in the back of their car.

And it’s always been like that, hasn’t it, protecting Harry to the best of his ability whenever Harry is out with him. Not once has a paparazzi or fan followed just Harry around, but whenever Harry is with Louis it’s like everybody goes crazy.

Which doesn’t even make much sense since Louis isn’t even that famous. Yeah, he’s helped direct a few movies that made it real big, he’s helped bring more than a few singers and musical groups into stardom, and he’s even helped organize a charity auction that was held at Kensington Palace. He still doesn’t see why he’s followed sometimes by cameras and people wanting autographs, but the twenty five year old will take what he can get.

“Ready Louis?” Paul, their alpha driver and sometimes bodyguard, asks, glancing in the rear-view mirror in wait of an answer.

“Yeah,” Louis answers, “Off to dinner now, thank you.”

“Where are we eating?” Harry asks after a few minutes of silence, shifting until his back is against the car door, legs draped across the seat and feet in Louis’ lap. Louis doesn’t even hesitate before taking Harry’s boots off and rubbing his feet, remembering how much Harry said he loved the Sugar Foot Scrub he received at the spa a couple days before.

Louis mentally notes to call that place up again and see if they do home trips because he knows Harry is going to want another foot rub. Maybe not any time soon since they’ll both be locked in their flat for the next week, but any time after.

(Louis wouldn’t mind getting one of those himself either, so.)

“You’ll see,” he says, concentrating on the different spots in Harry’s foot that make him sigh the most. Harry is ticklish as fuck but his feet, surprisingly, aren’t ticklish at all. Mainly his sides and armpits and, when they’re not doing anything sexual, his thighs. “It’s a surprise, remember?”

“I love you,” Harry says in response. Louis looks up from the fuzzy pink socks—they don’t match Harry’s black jeans and green button up, he must’ve stole them from Gemma because Louis’ never seen them before—with wide eyes and a fluttery stomach. “Thank you for tonight. All week, really. You’ve been treating me like I’m a prince or something.”

Feeling his heart melt a little, Louis grabs both of Harry’s hands and pulls him up until he’s almost sitting in Louis’ lap. Thumbing at the necklaces that are just barely visible under Harry’s sort of sheer shirt, Louis presses a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek and says, “You _are_ a prince. _My Prince_. And I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Harry’s voice sounds so sincere and his eyes are so warm that Louis instantly believes him and smiles back. “You make me so happy all the time, especially when you fly my sister sixteen hundred kilometers just to see me for five days. And when you keep secrets from me that I eventually love.”

“They’re not secrets, they’re surprises.” Louis rolls his eyes but his heart his beating fast and his lips are threatening to break into a smile any second now. This is what Harry does to him, makes him weak in the knees, gives him a heart attack every five minutes, though he’d never admit to being a romantic sap to anyone other than Harry.

Liam and Zayn and Niall already know—they’ve helped Louis plan out these surprises for Harry all week—but he knows they’d never spill to the rest of the world that he’s anything less than a steely higher up that doesn’t give a shit about anything.

He’s perfected the persona over the years, and knows that a lot people think he’s a prat who only donates a lot for the image. But he doesn’t really care about all that either. The important people know who he really is—he’s already given Harry as much of his heart as he can, both Harry’s and Louis’ family trust him, and he basically grew up with the boys so he knows they know. And he doesn’t much care for his image as long as he never loses Harry’s heart.

It doesn’t take as long to get to the restaurant as Louis thought it would, and soon he’s helping Harry with his boots so they can get inside. “Thanks Paul,” Harry calls behind himself before jumping out.

“I’ll call when we get our cheque.” Paul nods to Louis, so Louis gets out after Harry. Harry is still right by the car, hand reaching out for Louis’, who takes it right away while Paul drives away behind them. “He’ll be back to pick us up later,” Louis tells the valet woman when she gives him an odd look. With a tug on Harry’s hand, he says, “Come on, time to eat,” and Harry follows obediently.

They’re seated almost right away, and Louis doesn’t even try to hide his smile as he watches Harry look around the brightly lit place. Louis’ never brought Harry here before, but he can tell this will be one of Harry’s favourite. Harry can’t stop looking around, pointing out different things that amaze him like the large windows and the chandelier and the other posh-looking people.

“Would’ve got us a seat closer to the windows but I thought you’d appreciate the chandelier more.”

“I wouldn’t have cared if you took me to McDonalds for Christ’s sake,” Harry blurts out, thankfully keeping his voice low enough for only them to hear. Louis tangles his ankles with Harry’s under the table, smirking a little because he knows. He knows Harry doesn’t care about posh, expensive places like this, as long as he’s got Louis with him.

“I know, but I like taking you out like this.” Louis shrugs it off, but he links his pinkie with Harry’s over the table and signals for him to be quiet as their waiter comes up. “We’ll just start with some water for now,” he says to the waiter.

Harry’s still smiling as he glances out through the large room again. Louis feels like the happiest man in the world.

 

It isn’t until Harry’s blurting out the lyrics of the song right in Louis’ ear, half in his lap and eyes glassy that Louis realizes he may have let Harry drink too much wine at the restaurant, as well as a little too much of that fruity stuff he likes here. Not that it really matters; he reserved a private booth in the VIP section, the booth is near the back anyway, so it’s not like anybody will notice how drunk Harry is.

Besides Zayn, Niall, and Liam, of course. Oh, and Perrie and Josh and some guy named Jake that Liam’s been trying to impress lately. Half of whom aren’t even at the table.

“I wanna dance,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear in between verses. Louis’ not particularly fond of the song playing, but Harry is so he doesn’t mind Harry singing it, especially since Harry’s voice is absolutely beautiful.

“Alright, but drink some water first, yeah?” Louis fills his glass—he refuses to drink if Harry’s drinking, unless they’re at the flat—with more water and forces it into Harry’s hands. Then, to Liam and omega tucked under Liam’s arm, “You’ll stay at the table, yeah?”

“Sure, sure.” Liam waves a hand in Louis’ direction, not even looking up from whatever it is he’s looking at. Louis doesn’t even have to think twice about it—Liam’s arm not draped over Jake’s shoulders is hidden under the table, Jake’s face is hidden in Liam’s neck, and Liam’s eyes are so wild—Louis almost scolds Liam for doing something so scandalous in a public place.

Though, he knows, there’s no way anybody could get a picture and if they do it’s so dark and they wouldn’t be able to get close enough that the picture would be terrible, and he also knows he’s done the same exact thing with Harry before, so he really doesn’t have any room to talk.

“Don’t lose our table, yeah?” Louis hates using his alpha voice but he wants Liam to pay attention for at least a few seconds. Liam and Harry both still and look at Louis with wide eyes, Harry’s more lustful while Liam’s flash with a little anger. Louis isn’t scared though. “Please don’t lose our table.”

Then, he’s getting up from the table, pulling Harry after him out to the dance floor. Thankfully the air conditioner is working on high, as well as the fans, so all the different smells from all the different people isn’t as overwhelming as it probably should be. The only thing he can smell, once he pulls Harry’s back to his front near the edge of the dance floor, the music loud around them, is Harry.

The faint scent of his vanilla shampoo, the soft, almost cinnamon-y omega aroma that always has Louis on edge—the good kind of edge. He presses his nose to Harry’s neck, dragging it up until it’s buried in Harry’s curls as they sway together to the music. “Love you,” he says next to Harry’s ear.

Harry drops his head back on Louis’ shoulder, turning it to the side so he can catch the side of Louis’ lips with his own. Louis turns into the kiss, snaking an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him closer when he notices a guy not too far away eyeing Harry. He growls a little, knowing only Harry can hear him, and deepens their kiss while rotating his hips right up against Harry’s arse.

It doesn’t take long for the guy to roll his eyes and turn around, and for Louis to feel pride swell in his chest. Not only at making sure everybody who sees them can tell that Harry is his, but also at the way Harry whimpers a little when Louis’ nails dig deep into his skin. Harry’s always had a bit of a thing for pain, just a bit.

Which—fuck. Louis shouldn’t be thinking about things like that. Not right now.

Right now he’s going to dance with Harry to his heart’s content then take him home and make sure he drinks plenty of water before passing out.

-

In the morning, after Louis makes sure Harry’s headache isn’t too bad and they’re both cuddled together on the couch to watch whatever day show, Louis pushes Harry’s curls away from his face and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. They both need to shower last night’s grime off, but neither are motivated enough at the moment to get up again.

“I’ll make us tea in a second, yeah? Just wanna rest for a bit,” Harry murmurs, pulling Louis’ arms around himself better.

Louis lets him, smiling a bit at how tired—how soft and vulnerable, but also beautiful and happy—Harry looks, all snuggled up like this.

“I’ll get it. You need your rest.” Louis smoothes a hand down Harry’s bare back, loving the feel of his soft skin. He sighs a little. Harry smells good and feels good and he’s just—he’s wonderful.

And apparently more awake then Louis thought as he sits up enough to look Louis in the eyes. His own look happy, but also calculated, like he’s trying to figure Louis out, or something. Louis waits for him to talk, knowing Harry likes taking his time.

“I love everything you’ve been doing lately,” he starts, voice slower than usual, “So please don’t get me wrong when I ask this. Um… Why’ve you been doing so much stuff lately? Like, flying Gemma up and the spa day and our date last night…”

“I love you—”

“And I love you too, but you’ve never spent so much time and money planning out things like this before. Not in the span of one week.”

Which is completely true. Yes, Louis will spend as much time and money as he can to make Harry happy, but he hasn’t been this adamant since they first started dating. Harry is Louis’ life and he would never do anything like this for anyone else (except maybe his mum or siblings) and he knows Harry knows this, so he isn’t upset at all that Harry’s questioning him right now.

“Your heat is this week—or it might even start later today, who knows.” Louis takes a deep breath, eyeing over Harry’s smooth skin at his neck. “And I know we haven’t really talked about this much recently, but—” He looks back up at Harry, offering him a small smile, “—I just wanted you to have a really good, relaxing week.”

And no, that’s not the full reason, but honestly, Louis feels a bit embarrassed by the real truth, surprisingly. Harry gets it though, of course he does. “Is this about us finally bonding?” he asks in a soft tone.

Louis nods. He sighs, nodding again. “Yeah. I love you a lot and I wanted everything to be perfect. Wanted it to be special.”

“Of course it’s going to be special. _God_ , Louis, I love you so much. I want you as my mate, I wanna bond with you, be with you for life. You’ve done nothing but treat me perfectly. Okay?” Harry looks a little teary-eyed, but Louis barely catches a glance at his face before he’s kissing Louis, moving a little until he’s straddling Louis’ lap.

Louis’ kissing back before he even realizes it, pulling Harry closer as he takes over the kiss. It’s good—it always is—and Louis’ sighing into Harry’s mouth with a smile. “I love you too,” he murmurs, “So much. ‘S why I wanted to do all this.”

“It’s gonna be perfect,” Harry whispers. He takes Louis’ face in both of his hands, nosing close but not yet kissing him. “Always is. You always make everything perfect.”

“Good. Whenever your heat finally kicks in, I’ll make sure to treat you perfectly too… I’m gonna bond you so hard.”

They’re both grinning hard now, Harry’s even giggling a little as he falls forward and tucks his face in against Louis’ neck. “Love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too.”

-

He gets the text the next afternoon while he’s in the middle of paying for the cherry almond muffins he knows Harry likes. He’s holding a bouquet of Tiger Lilies in one hand and waiting for the cashier to give him his change back with the other, so when he sees the _lou_ Harry just sent, he almost drops everything.

 _Give me five_ he sends back, tightening his grip on the flowers while stuffing his change and phone in his pocket. “Thanks,” he says without another glance at the woman behind the counter, hastily grabbing the box of sweets and pushing past people as fast as he can, both in the store and outside on the side walk, to get to his car as fast as possible.

Even though he’s not a big fan of the iPhones, Harry convinced him to get one temporarily while his actual phone is getting a new screen. He’s briefly thankful for that (even though he was supposed to be picking up his phone right after the muffins) because he can pull up Siri while driving. “Call Liam,” he says, speeding through a yellow light. He’s two blocks away now and he can practically hear Harry’s whimpers already.

Liam picks up on the second ring, sounding a bit worried as he asks, “Louis? Why’re you calling? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, shit, we’re alright. It’s all good.” Normally he hates being a dick driver but right now he doesn’t even care about cutting that van off in order to pull into the parking garage attached to his building. “I was supposed to pick up my phone, like, now, actually, but Harry just texted and I don’t have time—”

“Hey, chill,” Liam cuts him off. Louis can hear shuffling in the background, as well as someone else’s voice that he has no doubt belongs to Jake, and then Liam’s continuing, “I’ve got it, yeah? I’ve just gotta dry my hair and then I’m out. You still with the same carrier?”

Louis sighs thankfully, almost growling when the elevator doors don’t shut fast enough. “Yeah, same people, same place as you. Just don’t drop it or anything because I fucking hate this iPhone and I can’t wait to get rid of it.”

“Go take care of your boy, yeah? I’ve got it.” And before Louis can thank him, because Liam knows Louis too well by now, Liam says, “Don’t fucking thank me you dumb arse.  _Hang up_.”

He hangs up before Louis even has the chance to, but Louis doesn’t mind like he usually would because the elevator stops and opens and already Louis can smell Harry. There’s still a locked door between them, but he can smell how desperate Harry is, as well as his slick that’s probably all over already.

He’s hard already, straining at the front of his jeans, and thankfully their only neighbour is gone in America for the month.

Once their flat door is secure and locked behind him and the flowers and sweets are safe on the kitchen countertop, Louis kicks his shoes off and almost tears his shirt trying to get it off too, all while running down the hall to their bedroom.

And the sight he sees is one that will always be one of his favourites. Harry’s already got three fingers deep inside himself and a load of come on his stomach, but he’s still harder than ever, body covered in sweat and red sheets even darker, soaked with Harry’s slick. All it takes is Louis groaning for Harry to look up and moan Louis’ name, hips bucking.

Louis’ always been able to undress fairly quickly, but he’s even faster when his soon to be mate for life is naked and needy and spread out, only for him. Harry’s knees spread even more as Louis climbs into bed. His fingers stop but he doesn’t pull them out, eyes locked on Louis’ cock and mouth hung open.

“Lou,” he says again, quieter, as Louis kneels between Harry’s spread legs and brings his face close to Harry’s. The only place they’re touching is where Louis’ fingers brush along Harry’s shoulders.

“Harry,” Louis replies, dragging his gaze down Harry’s body and back up again. His smell is so strong, so wonderfully good it’s almost overwhelming. Almost. He’d never tire of Harry’s smell, loves it. “You smell so good,” he whispers, finally leaning down enough to trace his nose over Harry’s shoulder, up his neck, until he’s hovering his lips right over Harry’s.

Louis drops his hips against Harry’s at the same time he kisses him, swallowing Harry’s moan and smiling when his cock twitches against Louis’. He grips Harry’s hip with one hand, kissing him deep and rolling their hips together, not even noticing the fingers in his hair are the ones that were just inside Harry’s hole. He turns his head fast enough to catch Harry off guard, sucking two of Harry’s slick-covered fingers into his mouth and licking them clean.

“Fuck,” he mutters, but it comes out muffled since Harry presses his fingers against Louis’ tongue.

“Want you,” he whines, hips bucking uncontrollably against Louis’.

And Louis doesn’t even care. He’s only been with Harry through two of his heats, but through both of them, he teased Harry as much as he could, dragged everything out because he knew Harry loved it. But he doesn’t feel the need to this time. At least, not right now, anyway. He lets Harry rut against him, goes back to kissing him in the filthiest way possible.

It isn’t long before Harry’s whining loud, eyes squeezed shut and hips growing erratic, and Louis knows he’s about to come again. “Come for me babe,” he says, pushing Harry down into the mattress with his hips as he takes over, knowing Harry will come in seconds now that Louis’ in control again.

Harry’s eyes open at the last second and lock with Louis’ before he’s arching off the bed with a loud moan, cock jerking and spilling over Louis’ and catching between their stomachs. Louis doesn’t stop until those beautiful eyes slip shut again, body going limp underneath him, and only then does he mention, “Can’t wait to get my knot in you.”

It’s not even surprising when Harry’s dick jerks again, still hard as a rock. It’s not a surprise when Louis smells what must be another wave of slick seeping out of Harry’s body, probably at the mention of what Harry’s body absolutely needs right now.

He can’t help the way his eyes keep going back to the perfect skin of Harry’s neck, smooth and unmarred. Well, he’s about to change that, actually.

Not right now though.

Right now, Louis focuses on sitting back against his ankles, hands hooking under Harry’s knees so he can push them up towards Harry’s stomach. “Hold,” he commands, knowing the alpha seeping through his voice always gets to Harry whenever they have sex.

Harry does as he’s told almost instantly, eyes snapping open and locking with Louis’ as he basically folds himself in half. All for Louis. Louis doesn’t even hesitate to look down, whispering an expletive among seeing Harry’s red, puffy hole. The sheets are soaked and so are Harry’s thighs, and if Harry weren’t in need of a knot—Louis’ knot—Louis would be licking up all that shiny liquid that he loves dearly.

But he can eat Harry out later. His eyes are glued to the pretty hole so desperately wants to fuck, two fingers slipping in easily, and then a third when Harry whispers for more.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Harry’s eyes shine brighter at that, his thighs shaking a little when Louis goes right for his prostate.

“Shit!” Harry throws his head back, baring his throat in the most wonderful way. Louis has to tear his eyes away though, because— _no_ , not yet, _fuck_. He curls his fingers over Harry’s spot, then spreads them over and over in attempt to open Harry at least a little more before Harry eventually gets too overwhelmed with need.

His own cock and leaking and so hard he feels like he might burst, but Louis will ignore it for however long he needs to keep Harry happy. He doesn’t care about getting off right now, won’t care until Harry starts asking for it. He keeps the fingers not pumping in and out of Harry tangled in Harry’s curls, eyes running all over Harry frantically because he can’t decide what to look at.

Harry’s face, scrunched up but eyes still open, mouth dropped in a long and low whine. Harry’s flat stomach, the butterfly tattooed there seeming to flutter each time Harry takes in a ragged breath. Harry’s leaking hole and trembling thighs.

Harry can be too much sometimes, but Louis would never stop. Never in a million years.

He’s got the most beautiful boy in all of England, probably in the world, laid out below him, bare and vulnerable and whining. Louis’ probably the happiest man on earth right now.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” he lets slip, noting the way Harry’s eyes widen and the way his dick twitches again, like maybe he’s close again.

“Love— _oh_ —love you too,” he somehow manages to get out. His knees start slipping, the pleasure probably getting to be a bit much again, and Louis slowly pulls his fingers out. Harry’s eyes snap open again, almost red by now, as he growls himself up at Louis. “Don’t stop. What’re you—”

“It’s alright love.” Louis runs his already slick hand through the wetness on both of Harry’s thighs, wetting it so he can slick his cock up enough. He peeks up at Harry who’s now gone still, and he would be worried if it weren’t for the fact that Harry’s looks so far gone, as if Louis’ already inside him. “I’ve got you, yeah?”

Harry nods, feet falling to the bed again but his knees stay up, legs still spread enough for Louis to knee between them until leaning over Harry again, elbows on either side of Louis’ head. “Gonna make you feel so good, yeah? Knot you so good.”

“Please,” Harry whines, nails digging into Louis’ shoulder blades. Louis pushes forward enough for the head of his cock to catch over Harry’s hole, but not enough to push in. Not yeah. Harry can’t wait though, trying to push down on Louis’ dick while pleading, “Oh gods, please Louis. Fuck me please. Need your knot. Fuck me—”

And there it is, what Louis’ been waiting for ever since crawling into their bed however long ago that was. Harry’s finally demanding Louis put it in him. He knows Harry’s been trying his hardest not to do that, for as long as he could, because even though his body is on fire with the need to be knotted, _filled_ , he still feels a little insecure sometimes.

After tonight, though, he won’t need to feel insecure at all. Louis has reassured him plenty of times that he loves when Harry gets like this—sweaty and whiny and begging for his knot. Louis loves Harry, all of him, and especially when he’s like this.

“Lou!” Harry says particularly loudly, shaking Louis out of his thoughts. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair again when he dips down to kiss him, tongue venturing out right away as he starts to push in.

He stops when the head pops in, whispering, “I love you so much,” before sinking in inch by inch, slowly and steadily.

Like always whenever Louis pushes all the way in the first time while Harry’s in heat, Harry yelps and he comes automatically, shooting off between them and restricting impossibly tight around him. Louis drops his forehead to Harry’s chest, taking deep breaths to calm himself, to remind himself to wait until Harry gives him the go before fucking him into the mattress. Harry’s nipple is in Louis’ eye line, so he tilts his head to lick it while Harry’s coming down.

“Love you too, fuck,” Harry whispers, shivering a little.

He’s _still_ hard between them, didn’t flag at all, not even a little bit. But that’s normal. Last time Harry was in heat Louis managed to get him to six orgasms in one round. He knew Harry was more sore than usual after, but it was almost a whole night of sleep before he had to go again so Louis had felt accomplished.

It’s when Harry nods, kissing Louis’ forehead until Louis looks up, that Louis pulls out just a few inches, then pushes back in faster. The breath is knocked out of both of them as Louis does it again, and again, lips trailing up from Harry’s nipple to his neck to start sucking there.

“Oh.” Harry’s hips push up against Louis’, his head thrown back to give Louis more access once Louis picks up his pace. Already he can feel his knot forming at the base of his cock, snagging Harry’s hole every time he pushes in deep enough.

Harry’s musky, cinnamon-y smell fills Louis’ nostrils as he sucks harder at Harry’s neck. He moves down a little more every now and again, knowing Harry will have a line of purple-y red all down his neck in the morning.

Or whenever it is they wake up next.

As his knot expands, Harry’s moans grow louder, nails digging deeper into Louis’ back. The slight pain he feels there only adds to pleasure, and Louis sucks harder once he gets to that special spot on Harry’s neck. And he sucks _hard_ , dicking in hard but not letting his swelling knot pop past the ring of muscle yet, biting down but not breaking the skin while Harry moans and whimpers below him.

“Louis!” Harry groans, forcing Louis up from his neck to look at him. His eyes are watering, lips bitten and swollen and cheeks blotchy, and Louis is so in love it almost hurts. “Please,” Harry adds, quieter, head thrown back again when Louis fucks in even harder.

“I’ve got you,” Louis says in the most soothing voice he can manage at the moment. For a moment the only sounds filling the room is the slap of Louis’ balls to Harry’s arse, as well as the occasional groan from Louis, and Harry’s _ah ah ah_ ’s every time Louis hits his prostate. That is, until Louis reaches behind himself to grab one of Harry’s wrists, thumb pressing to his pulse point hard as he pins it to the bed.

“Fuck!” Harry nearly shouts as the tears finally spill over his cheeks. His breath keeps hitching and he brackets Louis in with his knees so tight Louis knows it must hurt, but he looks so far gone to even notice that Louis doesn’t worry.

Knowing he won’t be able to hold off much longer, Louis goes back to nipping along Harry’s neck, sucking hard at The Spot and thrusting in deeper and deeper until his knot pushes past Harry’s rim, popping inside Harry. Louis doesn’t even have time to moan before he’s biting, breaking the skin as he feels himself pour into Harry.

And shit.

He’s knotted Harry plenty of times, but it’s never been this intense before. A wave of… of _something_ coursing through him so strong he feels his own eyes water. Distantly he can hear Harry screaming, can feel Harry tight as a vice around him, shooting off between them _again_ , but all he cares about is how he can suddenly _feel_ everything Harry is feeling.

It’s like he can feel Harry’s orgasm on top of his own, how much relief Harry is feeling. He can feel how much Harry loves him, feels his omega knitting with Louis’ alpha, knows Harry can feel Louis’ love for him. It’s so much all at once, but Louis loves it and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Eventually, when Louis doesn’t constantly feel like he’s giving Harry a piggy back ride through space, Louis is able to calm his breathing enough to press a kiss to their bond mark before lifting enough to check on Harry.

Who’s passed out.

Well then. Louis frowns a little but he knows it’s probably only because of how overwhelming this all is—he’s read before that it’s normal for an omega first bonding to be so overwhelmed they pass out, as well as heard it from Niall when he and Josh first did—so he really isn’t all too concerned.

Harry looks blissful, lips quirked a little like a smile. There are tear tracks down his face that Louis kisses away, feeling his heart explode again from the way Harry’s eyes scrunch up a little, though he doesn’t wake up. When Louis looks down he doesn’t even grimace at how much come is all over the both of them, just sighs a little in happiness because, yes, Harry’s dick looks red and sore, but it’s finally going soft, and his legs are limp against the mattress.

He’s always gorgeous in Louis’ eyes, but when he’s asleep he just looks peaceful and happy and so pretty that Louis wants to cuddle him into oblivion.

And go buy a ring because even though alphas and omegas really don’t need to get married once they’re bonded, Louis would still like to marry Harry. All throughout his childhood, before he presented, he always thought about making sure his wedding would be perfect. And he still plans on it, still plans on proposing to Harry in the perfect way and taking Harry to Switzerland for their honeymoon and buying Harry that Siamese kitten he’s always wanted.

Louis’ so in love.

When his elbows start throbbing a little from holding himself up for so long, Louis wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him close so that when he rolls them over, his knot doesn’t pull too hard on Harry’s swollen hole. Harry only grimaces a little, but then he smiles this cute little thing before knocking off again, head pillowed on Louis’ chest.

He’s dead weight above Louis, but he’s nothing Louis can’t handle. Louis feels warm with Harry asleep on top of him like this, content and happy.

He smothers a kiss to Harry’s sweaty curls, draping his arms around Harry’s back and humming one of Harry’s favourite lullabies until he dozes off too.

-

 

**Two Days Later**

 

 

“Are those flowers?”

Louis looks up from the tea he’s pouring, following Harry gaze to the Tiger Lilies and the box of—hopefully still good—muffins. He feels himself blush a little, finishing Harry’s cuppa with splash of milk like always, before turning to him.

“Yeah.” He sets their cups down on the countertop next to the flowers, then rummages under the countertop for a vase that’s tall enough. “I got them and the muffins Sunday. Was gonna surprise you—” Louis ignores the fond smile Harry’s giving him while filling the vase up with some water, “—but then you texted and I didn’t think you’d be too happy with me interrupting… _that_ with flowers. Tiger Lilies, by the way.”

“I know what they are Louis.” Harry’s still smiling, watching and sipping at his tea while Louis unwraps the lilies, cutting off two inches from the bottoms of their stems just like the florist had said to, before slipping them into the vase. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

Louis looks up, finally, tea long forgotten as he pulls Harry in for a side hug while arranging the flowers in a decent way. “You’re welcome… I could kinda smell it on you that morning, could tell it was gonna start. I was hoping I’d have time to get all this and my phone and get home before it did, but.”

He shrugs, sliding the box closer to them and opening it. The muffins look good still, though they’re probably a little stale. Louis will still eat them if Harry doesn’t want them.

“Lou…” He sounds a little choked up now, but Louis can also hear the need too, turning to face Harry and search his eyes (and eye their bond mark that has barely healed up any since Louis loves it too much to leave it alone). The fond is still there, but lust is slowly leaking in too. They’ve managed three hours of being awake and alert without feeling like they’re gonna rip each other’s clothes off, which is honestly amazing, Louis thinks, but he can feel the tug low in his stomach now too.

“I love you Harry, _so_ much. You know I do—hence the flowers and muffins—but I will _not_ fuck you in the kitchen so either we settle for a blowjob or I carry you to the bedroom… Or sofa, whichever’s closest.”

Harry actually looks like he’s thinking over it, which Louis will not stand for. He puts Harry’s cuppa on the countertop, then literally throws him over his shoulder and carries him out to the hall.

The bedroom is closer but neither one of them has changed the sheets since this morning, so Louis opts for the sofa. He’s enormously glad that they’ve banned any types of clothing this whole week, because it doesn’t take long to get Harry situated just right—knees bracketing Louis’ chest, leaking hole right above his face, mouth inches away from Louis’ cock—before they’re both grinning with happiness.

Also, Louis extremely thankful that he’s got a strong jaw.

But he can thank the stars later for that.

At the moment he’s a bit busy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jake__kat) if you are interested. :)


End file.
